Not for Very Much Longer
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Rafael leans against the opening into the kitchen area and watches as she pours three opened bags of candy into the bowl to hand out to trick-or-treaters.


Title: Not for Very Much Longer  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Rafael leans against the opening into the kitchen area and watches as she pours three opened bags of candy into the bowl to hand out to trick-or-treaters.  
A/N: This was written for thebarsondaily's Halloween ficathon. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The title comes from the song Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Noah comes running from his bedroom in what Rafael knows to be an almost exact replica of an NYPD officer's uniform. He smirks over at Olivia. "Pretty sure you had a hand in this," he says with a chuckle as he ruffles the boy's hair as Noah moves by him to stand in front of his mother.

Olivia laughs, shrugging her shoulders, at being caught red-handed. "It was either this or Iron Man. So I gave him the pros and cons of both. A little gentle persuasion maybe..." She bends down in front of her son and adjusts his tucked in shirt. "Where's the belt and cuffs?"

Noah's snaggle-toothed grin widens as he skirts past Rafael and to his room to find them both. His belt had his holster with his toy pistol in it. He wants to have that for sure.

Rafael leans against the opening into the kitchen area and watches as she pours three opened bags of candy into the bowl to hand out to trick-or-treaters. He reaches and holds onto her elbow as he manages to catch her attention. He steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rests his chin against her shoulder and nuzzles her ear with his nose and lips. "Happy Halloween, Liv."

She relaxes and leans back into him. Her eyes slowly close as she wraps her arms around her and sighs softly. "Happy Halloween, Love." Her arm comes up, and her hand slips along his neck and into his hair. "But I can't take credit for that costume. Mrs. Amaro heard about Noah's wanting to be a cop and made it by looking at one of Nick's old police uniforms. Isn't it great?"

"It looks legit," he admits as he places soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. He sighs softly. "Next year, I'll have to start working on him about being an assistant district attorney pretty early," he teases with a smirk on his lips.

She turns in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looks into his eyes. "Rafael Barba, are you jealous?" She leans in, rubbing her nose along his before she kisses him softly. She opens her eyes as their lips part. She slowly licks her lips before she shifts and presses her lips to his.

He opens his mouth to her as the kiss deepens. His hand moves into her hair, tangling his fingers in her long, dark tresses as their bodies collide. His other hand moves down to her ass, squeezing it. He moans into her mouth as their tongues touch.

Life has kept them apart for the last three weeks due to work and a hectic schedule. This was the first real kiss the pair has shared in days. He craves her, but he knows he has to keep himself under control because they still had to take Noah to the other apartments in the building to get his candy. He slowly pulls away as their eyes meet.

She groans softly in protest. "Rafa," she begs softly. A frown tugs at her lips as she sees him shaking his head. "I know, I know," she whispers softly as she rests her head against his. "Please tell me you're staying the night."

He smiles. "You just try and make me leave." Both hands are now on her ass as he squeezes both cheeks. "As soon as that boy is in bed, I plan on getting my treat for Halloween." He winks at her before pulling away just as Noah rounds the corner and holds up his belt and cuffs.

"Got 'em!" Noah shouts. "Is it time to go yet?" He bounces from one foot to the other as he hands them to Olivia to help put them on him.

"Almost," she promises as she kneels in front of him and slips the belt through his loops, adjusts his holster and puts his cuffs in the holder. "Go get your shoes on while I get the candy bowl to sit by the door." Noah hurries to the door and grabs them to put them on.

She reaches to grab the bowl just as her eyes meet Rafael's. "Just remember, I may have a few tricks up my sleeve," she teases. She hopes they never have to spend this many nights apart again. She has missed him so much at night. She has grown used to him holding her as they share a bed.

"I hoped that you might," he says with a wink and a chuckle as they head to the door to get their first official Halloween Trick-or-Treating started.

/the end


End file.
